Trozos de Inocencias
by TheAngelThatCry
Summary: La siguiente información que se les presentara fue obtenida con la ayuda de un miembro del clan Bookman y el supervisor actual de la orden oscura.Algunos nombres han sido omitidos para defender a estas personas. Segunda parte.
1. Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia Parte 1

Bien a causa de hechos fuera de mi alcance, se me obligo dar una prueba de la secuela. No diré nombre, pero bueno digamos que el otra historia tengo un pequeño problema. Bien esta es la secuela de el secreto detrás de las predicciones de heblasca. Les presentare el capitulo ahora…

Aparece en escena una figura alta masculina. La ventisca con la nieve no deja ver muy bien quien es el ser. Se puede ver una tumba con la cruz rota. Enfrente de ella esta una mascara rota. La cámara sube asta llegar a darnos cuenta que es Gabriel con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Aparece con letras de color dorado con verde inocencia.

-Trozos de Inocencias-

Las letras cambian a un color rojo sangre y se desvanecen.

Capitulo 1: Proyecto Trozos de Inocencias parte 1.

La siguiente información que se les presentara fue obtenida con la ayuda de un miembro del clan Bookman y el supervisor actual de la orden oscura. Los nombres han sido omitidos para defender a estas personas. El proyecto fue creado por Gabriel Marian comandante general de la orden oscura. El objetivo del proyecto: Encontrar los trozos complementarios a las inocencias de los 13 oficiales (solo dije 12, pero ya verán las razones.). Se han editado algunos nombres para proteger a algunos testigos. Se les pide discreción, los hechos que verán son reales.

Los oficiales regresaron después de 5 años de búsqueda, mientras tanto los demás exorcistas de la orden se han encargado de las misiones y encontrar nuevas inocencias compatibles.

Vemos a 13 individuos caminando por la orden. Todos saben quienes son, sin embargo nadie los había visto en persona. Solo habían escuchado historias de los oficiales y que ellos regresarían cuando cumplieran su misión. Finalmente llegan a lo que parece el ascensor hacia heblasca, Komui los esperaba con unas jeringas en su brazo, la jeringa decía tranquilizante para elefantes.

-Hola Komui ha pasado mucho tiempo no te parece.- la voz es conocida como la de Gabriel.

-Comandante.- dice a puras penas por culpa del tranquilizante.

Gabriel se quita el gorro de su traje de comandante. Komui se impresiona al ver que su rostro no solo se ve mayor sino que su ojo derecho no esta y en su lugar hay una cicatriz.

-O esto…- Gabriel se da cuenta que Komui se queda viendo su cara. -…un enemigo se paso de listo y me dejo una cicatriz.-

-Lo siento.- dice Komui al darse cuenta.

-No te preocupes es mi trabajo. Por cierto…- camina hacia el control del elevador para comenzar a bajar.- …no les dirás nada a tus sobrinos Komui.- aprieta el botón y comienzan a bajar.

-Usted es tío Komui.- se oye la temerosa voz de una niña detrás una figura femenina.

Komui al oír las palabras se queda viendo a la figura en la cual se defiende la niña.

-Hola hermano.- dice Lenalee quitándose el gorro y dejando ver su cara un poco mas madura, pero tan bella como siempre. El cabello lo tiene corto sin embargo el color verde no lo deja de tener. –Te presento a tu sobrina Li-Mei.

-Li-Mei.- dice Komui con lagrimas en los ojos. Baja para estar a la altura de la niña. –vamos no temas déjame verte.-

La niña a puras penas sale y es empujada por su madre. La niña comienza a caer cuando Komui la detiene tomándola de la cadera. El gorro del traje se le cae y deja ver a una niña tan hermosa como su madre. El color de cabello es castaño. Su cara es igual a la de Lenalee, su cabello es largo con dos colas como su madre una vez lo usaba. Su uniforme es idéntico al de Lenalee antes de ser general de la orden.

-Oigan no quiero arruinar la escena maravillosa, pero…- dice Gabriel dándose cuenta de que nadie había notado.- …Donde esta Allen y Alexander?-

Cambiando de escena en el comedor (muy propio de Allen). Se ve una gran cantidad de platos apilados uno sobre otro todos vacios y casi limpios. El numero de torres son tres. Hay un niño con un tipo de armamento en su brazo derecho, el color de su cabello es blanco. El otro que esta comiendo a su lado es de cabello blanco aunque un poco mas largo que el del pequeño exorcista.

-Papá, no crees que deberíamos haber seguido al abuelo Gabriel.- dice el niño sin dejar de comer.

-Buen punto Alexander, pero nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, además no les importara.- dice Allen sin dejar de comer.

Los buscadores que estaban en ese lugar no podían dejar de verlos. Razones: ver a dos sujetos que coman tanto. Que ambos tengan cabello blanco. Que llevan consigo el uniforme de exorcistas.

-Allen!- se oye una voz inconfundible.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, piensa el albino.

-Allen no ce supone que deberías estar con el viejo Gabriel donde Heblasca.-

-Si lo se Lavi, pero tenia mucha hambre.-

Lavi lleva consigo el uniforme de entrenamiento muy parecido al que Kanda usa. El cabello lo tiene un poco corto. El parche en el ojo lo ha cambiado por una pañoleta que le cubre el ojo. En su brazo derecho lleva un brazalete que le cubre la muñeca.

-Ohh en serio no me di cuenta.- sonando sarcástico dándole una mirada a las torres de platos, se da cuenta de una pequeña figura que esta comiendo junto a el. –Oye Allen ese es…-

-Mi hijo…- completo el alvino.- …si, por que?-

-Así que este es el hijo de Allen-kun.- dice una joven dándole una mirada al niño. –se parece a ti Allen-kun.-

-Gracias. Supongo.- lo dice con una gota en su cabeza.

Allen no deja de ver la joven que apareció de la nada. Ahí sentada enfrente de el. Viendo detenidamente a Alexander. El cabello era largo y le caía asta un tercio de la espalda. Allen seguía sin saber quien era la joven asta que…

-Deja de verlo. Musa.- Allen hecha toda la comida de su boca al ver a Musa después de tanto tiempo.

-Musa-chan.- se da cuenta que la joven es mayor y todo en ella ya ha madurado. El pecho es un poco mas grande y su mirada es mas coqueta que antes.

-Allen deja de verla de esa forma.- dice Lavi dándose cuenta de cómo la ve. –Deja pan para los hambrientos.-

-Vamos Lavi no te pongas celoso.-

-Y que hacen aquí.-

-Bueno supimos que los oficiales habían regresado después de tanto tiempo y queríamos ver como estaban.-

Flashback.

Vemos a Musa con Lavi en la biblioteca con Bookman. La cantidad en esa pila de libros era mayor que la de uno de los libreros.

-Lavi debes buscar mas, mira este libro que desechaste contenía parte de la información.-

-Lo se viejo panda, pero pensé que un poco de información no seria suficiente para ti.-

-Bueno lo hiciste bien…- dice riendo Bookman.- …veo que Musa te ha enseñado bien.-

-Es fácil cuando sabes como convencer a los hombres.- dice Musa con una mirada coqueta a Lavi.

-A que te refieres.- dice Lavi sonrojado como tomate.

-Tu sabes así es que no debería decirlo.- la risa picarona hace que Lavi se sonroje mas.

-A que se refiere Lavi.-

-No nada viejo panda.- lo dice sin verlo tomando unos libros y colocándolos enfrente de su cara.

Los Bookman siguen leyendo hasta que llega una chica con tazas de café. La chica parece de unos 18 años. Su cabello era rubio. Su mirada mostraba vergüenza al estar frente a Lavi.

-Que sucede Joey.- dice el joven Bookman.

-No nada.- dice dejando las tazas en una mesa cercana y saliendo de la biblioteca. No sin antes escuchar de Lavi…

-Gracias, por el café Joey.- dice Lavi mostrando una sonrisa a la joven.

-De nada.- sale de la biblioteca dejando ver un sonrojo en la cara de la joven.

La cara de Lavi se muestra confundida. La de Bookman y Musa muestran una cara de impresión. Todos siguen buscando información del tema. Después de un momento el golem de Bookman suena.

-Bookman, se encuentra ahí.- dice una voz de emoción por parte de Komui.

-Que sucede supervisor.-

-Los oficiales están en camino, en este momento han abordado el arca en Estados Unidos, ellos estarán pronto aquí…- algo corta la voz de Komui.- …que intentan hacer. No esperen Noooo.- se oye el grito de Komui.

-Supervisor.- dice Bookman preocupado.

-Hola, Quien es.-

-Soy Bookman, quien eres tu.-

-Soy Lirio, un gusto soy de los akumas de Gabriel-kun.-

-Que le paso al supervisor.-

-Le estamos poniendo un tranquilizante para elefantes, que Gabriel nos pidió hacer.-

-Por que.-

-Porque no quiere ver a un complejo de hermana, cuando regrese esta tarde.-

Los Bookmans se ven entre si asintiendo. Lavi toma a Musa de la mano y se escabullen mientras Bookman mantiene la conversación con Lirio. Hasta que finalmente salen de la biblioteca. Bookman se mantiene atento a lo que decía Lirio. Finalmente la conversación termina.

-Lavi ya encon…- pero se da cuenta que esta solo en la biblioteca. -…traste algo.-

Flashback.

-Y aquí estamos.- concluye Musa. Allen finalmente termina de comer cuando.

-Allen, se que eres un hambriento de primera, pero no podías al menos decirnos que estarías aquí.- dice Gabriel desde atrás junto a los oficiales.

Sokaro lleva consigo su mascara, su cuerpo sigue igual. Tiedoll con unas nuevas gafas, un poco mas pequeñas que las de antes. Trish el cabello un poco mas largo y la espada diferente a la que posea antes, la espada era mas delgada, pero igualmente tan grande como ella. Kanda a su lado, la mirada de siempre y con mugen en su cintura. Uriel las mismas gafas y con la misma mirada de poder que la caracteriza. Kloud se mantiene igual, la única diferencia es que el monito tiene varios cabellos dorados. Enzo es un poco mas alto y ambas maquinas en sus brazos son mas pequeñas. Cross se ve como siempre, pareciera que nunca fuera a envejecer, la mascara se mantiene tapando la mitad de su rostro.

-Gabriel-sama, Uriel-sama, finalmente los veo.-

-Que.- dicen ambos siendo abrazado por la joven.

-Oye Gabriel quien es ella.-

-No lo se, pero el pecho lo tiene bien desarrollado.- Uriel lo golpea tirándolo al suelo.

-Uriel-sama deje de maltratar a Gabriel-sama.-

-Niña quien eres tu.-

-No soy una niña y soy Musa-chan.-

-Musa-chan!- dicen todos al ver como a cambiado en 6 años.

-Oigan por que todos la ven de esa forma.- dice Lavi temándola y alejándola de todos.

-Lavi que tiene de malo. Sabes que soy tuya de que te preocupas.-

-es tuya he Lavi.- dice Gabriel bromeando. –Pero ni Dios se apiadara de tu alma cuando termine contigo, si le pasa algo a Musa-chan.-

-Si Lavi cuenta que le has hecho.-

-Si usonagi, veo que no eres tan baka.- todos los comentarios sonrojan al pobre Bookman.

-Déjenlo de molestar.- dice Trish, Uriel y Lenalee tomando a cada uno de los chicos de una mejilla y estirándola asta que se alejaran de el.

-Debemos ir a una reunión.- dice Uriel.

-Bien, ya que Alexander y Allen están mejor podemos irnos.-

-Nosotros podemos entrar.- dice Lavi.

-No veo por que no. Son los sucesores Bookman, pueden entrar si así lo desean.-

Todos caminan por la orden. Dándose cuenta que ha cambiado un poco. Han agregado nuevas pinturas en las paredes y hay mapas casi por todas partes paraqué los nuevos no se pierdan. La sala de científicos es mas grande. Lavi se da cuenta de unas pequeñas bolsas que llevan consigo los oficiales, estas bolsas están amarradas a la cintura y todos tienen una menos los dos niños. Esto levanta sospecha en Lavi, pero decide seguir sin preguntar aun. Después de caminar un rato llegan a una gran puerta donde en la puerta se encuentran Leverrier con su guarda espaldas personales y Link.

-Buenas tardes comandante Marian.-

-A quien se refiere a el o a mi.- dicen Cross y Gabriel.

-De hablarle al comandante Cross no me referiría a Marian.-

-Y…- dice Gabriel en tono infantil.

-Y eso.-

-Que aburrido eres Leverrier, ya veo porque tu padre te golpeaba.-

Maldito pensaba Leverrier mientras miraba que Gabriel habría la puerta. La sala era enorme con una gran mesa en medio de esta. Las paredes eran adornadas por cortinas negras con el símbolo de la orden oscura. En el techo se miraban grandes pinturas y en medio un gran candelabro con adornos de cristales, oro y rubíes. En la mesa se encuentran los jefes de las ramas científicas de todo el mundo, entre ellos 4 nuevos integrantes. El supervisor se encuentra con un suero a su lado para quitar el efecto del tranquilizante para elefantes. Leverrier toma asiento, junto a el se sienta Link. Finalmente los oficiales, incluyendo a los niños se sientan. Tanto Lavi como Musa se les guarda un lugar junto a los guarda espaldas de Leverrier. La sala se mantiene en silencio durante un momento hasta que…

-Bien Link puedes comenzar con decir los nombres de los equipos que se hicieron para ir en busca de los trozos de inocencias.-

-Si señor.- se pone de pie.- Grupo perla: Lenalee Walker, Uriel Marian, Li-Mei Walker, y Kloud Nine. Grupo quimera: Gabriel Marian, Cross Marian, Alexander Walker, y Allen Walker. Grupo dragón: Trish Auditore, Yu Kanda, y Froi Tiedoll. Grupo Serpiente: Winters Sokaro, Enzo Vermint, y Sofía Platini.

La mirada de todos cambia al ver que una de las mencionadas no se encontraba. Leverrier quería una respuesta que Gabriel al parecer no quería dar información. Leverrier al ver que Gabriel no tenia intenciones de hablar, decidió preguntar.

-Comandante Marian, se podría saber en donde se encuentra su aprendiz Sofía Platini.-

-La deje en la rama Americana, debía ayudar trasladando una información.-

-Y por que decidió no traerla.-

-Por que ella no es necesaria en esta junta, le pediré que no entre en mas detalles, y sigamos con la junta.-

-Entendido.- Comencemos con lo que paso hace 6 años con 4 meses. Con lo que sucedió en aquella boda tan esperada por la orden.- el tono en que lo decía no le agradaba a Gabriel.- Me refiero a la boda de la anterior conocida como Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker.-

-Dígame lo que quiere saber y veré si puedo responderla.- responde Gabriel.

-Dígame lo que sucedió.-

-No sucedió nada, como la información que mis compañeros comandantes encontraron los Walkers tuvieron gemelos.-

Todos intentan ver a Lenalee y a Allen viendo que entre ellos hay dos niños que parecieran tener la misma edad.

-Bien. Ahora dígame durante los meses mientras se esperaba que Lenalee diera a luz a los gemelos Walkers. Dígame por que se intereso tanto en que el embarazo de Lenalee se mantuviera en tanto secreto. Por que era necesario que Lenalee fuera solo vista por usted y ningún otro doctor.-

Las preguntas eran muchas y Gabriel intentaba satisfacerlo lo suficiente como para dejar de preguntar. Sin embargo, no hallaba la forma así es que decidió responderlas.

-Porque desde antes que Hiciera algunos exámenes, sabia que Lenalee tendría gemelos. Durante la fiesta, use mi inocencia y revise a Lenalee sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me di cuenta que las sospechas levantadas por los comandantes era que Lenalee tendría gemelos. Me encargue de Lenalee ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de esta información.-

Flashback.

-Gabriel que ocurre, por que estas sudando.-

-Lenalee tendrá gemelos.-

-Que.- responde directamente Uriel tratando de creer lo que sus oídos escuchan.

-Debemos actuar sin que nadie se de cuenta.-

Lenalee y Allen se encuentran entre amigos los cuales no se han dado cuanta lo que los Marian deben hacer antes de que todo pase. Poco a poco los Marian se acercan a los Walker. Allen se pone de pie al ver a Gabriel con una cara de preocupación.

-Gabriel-san sucede algo.-

-No, nada.- ve de reojo a Lenalee, viendo específicamente el vientre. –Allen, ya es tarde lleva a Lenalee a la casa en Londres…- se da la vuelta.-… akumas, quiero que lleven los regalos a la casa de los Walker, Lirio encárgate del piano.-

-Entendido.- Lirio toma el piano de cola blanca y lo mueve hacia una puerta que Allen había abierto del arca.

-Allen, Lenalee, después de ustedes.-

-Gabriel-san usted vendrá.- Allen pregunta sorprendido.

-Si no te importa me encargare del embarazo de Lenalee.-

-No se preocupe por eso, pero…-

-Hay enfermeras en la orden.- completa Komui.

-No, quiero que nadie mas sepa de el embarazo de Lenalee.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Komui esto debe ser hecho con suma discreción.- Gabriel se había puesto serio, creando un escalofrió en las espaldas de todos.

-Gabriel cálmate.- dice Uriel preocupada por la actitud de su esposo.

-Bien, exorcistas a la orden descansen mañana entrenaremos. Grupo científico tomen las inocencias encárguense de que funcionen perfectamente. Cross encárgate del entrenamiento de todos. Komui no quiero ningún papel al respecto del embarazo de Lenalee. Akumas necesito todas las maquinas del ático.- Nadie se mueve al oír la fuerte voz de Gabriel.- QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO MUEVANSE TODOS.- todos se mueven hacia lo que Gabriel les pidió.

-Gabriel estas seguro de esto.-

-No hay otra salida Uriel. Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez.-

Continuara…

Mátenme si así lo desean. He decidido dejar así el primer capi de Trozos de Inocencia. Cuídense las quiero a todas. Nos vemos pronto espero yo. Y no olviden comentar nos vemos.


	2. Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia Parte 2

Hola a todas…y todos supongo no lo ce. Bien primer punto me serializo cada dos semanas en pocas palabras subiré capítulos 2 veces al mes por ahora. Segundo necesito su ayuda, como podrán a ver visto en el capitulo anterior he nombrado equipos entre los oficiales. La cosa es que necesito misiones para ellos si ustedes desean pueden ser en sus ciudades o en algún lugar que conozcan. En todo caso yo tengo al menos 5 misiones si desean ayudarme en algunas otras se los agradeceré. Tercero si me ayudan por favor darme datos dela ciudad o lugar y especificar el grupo de oficiales o de otros exorcistas que aparezcan. Por ejemplo: pueden hacer grupos de los otros exorcistas como de Tymothy con Chouji o no se ustedes me dicen. Bueno al capitulo titulado…

Capitulo 2: Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia segunda parte, embarazo de Lenalee.

Gabriel, Uriel, Allen y Lenalee salen del arca apareciendo en una iglesia. Detrás de ellos aparece una gran cantidad de akumas modificados llevando los regalos de los Walker. Una de los akumas era Lirio que llevaba el piano de cola blanca.

-Lirio-chan, no crees que seria mejor dejarlo aquí por ahora.-

-Por que lo dices.- pregunta Lirio llevando el piano con una mano.

-No, lo se… DEBE SER PORQUE LLAMAS LA ATENCION LLEVANDOLO CON UNA MANO.- lo dice Gabriel gritando.

-Creo que tienes razón, jejeje.-

-Bueno déjalo por ahí, le pediré a unos amigos que lo traigan a la casa.-

-Pero y si lo dañan.-

-Tu estarás a cargo de ellos.-

-Bueno así si.- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Allen, debemos apresurarnos. Chicas…- refiriéndose a las sirvientas.- …actívense ahora, las quiero en la casa lo mas rápido posible entendido.-

-Si Marian-sama.- los ojos de todas comienzan a brillar de un color rojo, sus cuerpos comienzan a transformarse. Eran de todo tipo de animales, algunas mas raras que otras. Al terminar las transformaciones todas desaparecen dejando la iglesia sola a excepción de los Marian y los Walker.

-Bien ya nos encargamos de esos. Podemos seguir.- dice Gabriel manteniendo un tono frio. Este se adelanta caminando hacia la puerta.

-Uriel-sama…- pregunta Lenalee.- …que le pasa a Gabriel-san.-

-Es una larga historia Lenalee-chan.-

-No tenemos tiempo para conversar muévanse.- dice Gabriel apresurando al grupo.

Después de caminar por unas cuadras las cuales Gabriel constantemente le preguntaba a Allen por señales de akumas. Llegaron a una casa común la cual no destacaba entre todas y era fácilmente perdida entre tantas del mismo estilo antiguo de Londres.

-Allen, cuando entremos quiero que abras una puerta del arca.- el tono de Gabriel sonaba menos severo.

-Entendido.-

Al entrar todo el lugar ya estaba arreglado con los muebles en sus lugares. Varias alfombras adornaban el piso de madera. Sofás de tela con diseño de flores se encargaban de llenar un espacio vacio en medio de cada cuarto.

-Increíble.- decía Allen y Lenalee.

-Allen no te impresiones tanto. Lo agregare a tu deuda del vestido.-

-Que también esto.- dice Allen con una gota en su cabeza.

-Óyeme por que me contestas, te regale la casa no los muebles o el vestido.-

-Esta bien.- una aura negra rodea al albino.

-Allen-san cálmate puedes pagarlo cuando puedas.- lo dice en tono burlón, pero intentando alegrar al joven.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí solos podemos dar comienzo.- todos a diferencia de Uriel quedan sorprendidos.- Lo que les diré, no quiero que nadie mas se de cuanta de esto.-

-Que es.- dice Lenalee un poco asustada por tal comentario.

-Lenalee, tendrás gemelos.-

-Que.- dicen al unisonó Lenalee y Allen.

-Por esa razón estaba siendo serio todo este tiempo. Puede que sea a causa de tus células de catorceavo que haigas tenido gemelos. Aun no lo ce. Por eso decidí estar con ustedes durante el embarazo. Como dije no quiero que nada de esto salga de aquí entendido.-

-Si.- responde la pareja al ver lo que tanto molestaba a Gabriel fue rebelado.

-Bien debemos descansar un poco. Mañana revisare a Lenalee. Su habitación esta al final del pasillo a mano derecha. Yo quedare vigilando por todo esto. Tomaremos turnos, yo soy el primero, Uriel segunda, y Allen tercero.-

-Y yo.- pregunta Lenalee.

-Estas embarazada no podemos dejar que te sobre esfuerces.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ve a descansar un poco y mañana te revisare.-

-Bien.- Lenalee se mueve hacia la habitación.

-Descansen bien. Tu también Uriel, yo te diré cuando sea tu turno.-

-Entendido. Allen-san tu también debes descansar.-

-Esta bien. Buenas noches.- sigue a Lenalee por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches.- contestan los Marian.

-Allen…- llama Gabriel al alvino.

-Que sucede.-

-No olvides abrir una puerta del arca en alguna parte de la casa.-

-Entendido.- Allen desaparece en las sombras del pasillo.

-Quieres compañía unos minutos Gabriel.- (NA: el tono en que todos llaman a Gabriel es diferente al que usa Uriel. Todos llaman a Gabriel en un tono de amistad. Uriel mantiene un tono de esposa que se sobre preocupa por el, razones mas adelante.)

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Vamos dímelo, se cuando algo te preocupa o te sientes presionado.-

-Bien lo que sucede es que…-

En otra parte de la casa. Técnicamente en el cuarto de Allen y Lenalee. Lenalee estaba cambiándose a un baby doll (no tenia ninguno en especifico, imagínense uno negro q casi se le ve todo.). La imagen que el albino estaba viendo, hiso que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza.

-Allen, ya hemos dormido juntos y demás… y no puedes verme así sin sonrojarte.- decía Lenalee volteándose a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-Es que recuerda que normalmente lo hacemos oscuro. (es idea mía o Allen quería hacerlo con las luces encendidas.)- el sonrojo había aumentado.

-Bien, pero por ahora no creo que podamos con Gabriel-san y Uriel-sama tan cerca o si.- Lenalee mueve su mirada para evitar que Allen se diera cuenta del sonrojo.

-Tienes razón, bueno es hora de dormir.- Allen se saca el saco y la camisa blanca quedando solo en el pantalón negro de la boda. En su cuerpo aun se encontraban las cicatrices de sus peleas anteriores.

-Dulces sueños Allen.- dice Lenalee colocándose en la cama.

-Dulces sueños Lenalee.-

Los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas en meses. Lenalee poco a poco mostraba un pequeño robusto en su cintura y con ello los problemas comenzaban para esta familia.

-Muy bien Lenalee el embarazo esta bien, has comido los nutrientes que te he pedido.- pregunta Gabriel con lentes y en un traje de doctor.

-Si doctor Gabriel.- dice Lenalee sonriente.

-Que bueno, dile a Uriel que se prepare.-

-Por que lo dice Gabriel-san.-

-Porque seguramente tus gemelitos nacerán en alrededor de una semana o dos.-

-Queeee.- la cara de Lenalee paso de una de felicidad a preocupación.- Dígame que me pasara.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Es que…- un leve sonrojo se le nota.- …bueno no he visto ningún niño nacer.-

-No entiendo.-

-Me refiero a como debo actuar.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Bueno, como actúa alguien embarazada.-

-Bueno en realidad ya los as hecho y varias veces.-

-En cerio… cuando.-

-Recuerdas cuando…-

Primer historia del embarazo de Lenalee 4 meses de embarazo.

Vemos a los tres exorcistas con ojeras como mapache. Allen apenas se mueve por la casa. Gabriel se mantiene jugando ajedrez consigo mismo. Uriel se mantiene leyendo un libro, junto a ella hay mas de 20 libros tan gruesos como una o dos biblias juntas. De repente aparece Lenalee bien descansada.

-Buenos días.- grita haciendo que a todos se les rompan los oídos.

-Lenalee, se que as dormido bien todos estos días, pero nosotros no. Podrías bajarle un poco al volumen.-

-Les dije que nada pasara por que no me creen.- Lenalee paso de su animo de alegría a tristeza.

-Vamos Lenalee no te pongas así.- Allen intenta consolarla.

-Quien pidió tu opinión Allen.- bien esto se volvió raro pensaban los exorcistas. Lenalee paso de su estado de tristeza a enojada. –Allen prepárame algo de comer si.- la cara de Lenalee cambio nuevamente desde la de una vieja amargada a la de una niña inocente, ella camino hacia el comedor.

-Gabriel-san…- pregunta el alvino con una cara de sorpresa.

-Dime Allen.- dice Gabriel con la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Que le esta pasando a Lenalee.-

-Digamos que a las mujeres sufren de cambios momentáneos de temperamento. Yo que tu le preparo algo de comer antes que…-

-ALLEN QUE ESPERAS, POR QUE NO TRAES MI COMIDA… TU ESPOSA QUIERE COMER.-

-… eso.- la cara de Gabriel cambio de sorpresa a miedo.

-Allen-kun, yo te ayudare.- dice Uriel en la cocina junto a Allen.

Fin de la primera historia.

-Eto… en serio actuaba así.-

-Digamos que si.- dice Gabriel rascándose la nuca con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero esa es solo una historia.-

-Bueno es de las pocas en las que Gabriel estaba contigo.- aparece Uriel en la puerta con unos archivos en las manos.

-Usted también Uriel-sama.-

-Es cierto… Gabriel tenia que ir a la orden a encargarse de un problema…

Segunda historia del embarazo de Lenalee 3 meses, como dos semanas de la boda.

-Uriel, quedas a cargo necesito encargarme de unos problemas.- dice Gabriel colocándose las botas.

-Bien, que tipo de problemas.- responde esta sin perder de vista su libro de lectura.

-Al parecer el entrenamiento de Cross a los exorcistas duro mas de lo que se suponía que seria.-

-Y…-

-y al parecer todos están en la enfermería.-

-Y…-

-Quiero saber que paso. Al parecer Cross no puede entrenar sin recordar tus recursos de estudio.-

-Entendido regresa pronto.-

-Que no me he ido y ya me extrañas.- Uriel lo mira seriamente…

Imagen editada muy violenta para ser descrita. Imagínense a Gabriel siendo golpeado de varias formas con todo lo que una casa tiene.

Unos minutos después. Allen esta abriendo la puerta del arca. Aparece Uriel con un cuerpo siendo arrastrado por ella…

-Uriel-sama…- dice Allen asustado por lo que sus ojos ven.

-Que sucede Allen.-

-Gabriel-san esta bien.- Allen no aleja su vista del cuerpo de Gabriel siendo arrastrado posiblemente inconsciente.

-No te preocupes el estará bien.- la mirada fría de Uriel hace que Allen se apresure en abrir el arca. Al abrirse Uriel tira a Gabriel por ella. –Bien, Allen-san donde esta Lenalee.-

-Probablemente…- aun con la cara azul del miedo y cerrando el arca.- …en la cocina, debe estar comiendo.-

-Ya veo. Sera mejor que vallas de compras.-

-Por que lo dice.-

En la cocina. Lo que Allen no sabia aun era que su queridita esposita ya que estaba durante el embarazo. Comía mas que el. La escena con la que se encontró Allen era la de Lenalee terminándose la poca comida que se encontraba en el refrigerador.

-Lenalee…- dice Allen.

-Que sucede.-

-Te acabaste la comida para dos semanas.- dice Uriel provocando un sonrojo en la china.

-Lo siento. Por alguna razón tenia muchas ganas de comer.-

-Es tu embarazo. Allen ve y compra mas comida.- Uriel toma una lista que había sobre una mesa.

-Esta bien.- decía el resignado albino tomando la lista que le mostraba Uriel.

Unos minutos después. Allen regresa encontrando la casa un poco destruida.

-Uriel-sama…- no respuesta. -…Lenalee.- aun sin respuesta.- Hay alguien en casa.- esto ultimo lo grita. Al instante es golpeado por detrás.

-Allen-san cállate.- dice Uriel susurrando.

-Que sucede, y Lenalee.-

-Es que le puse el tranquilizante equivocado y resulta ser que le coloque el de adrenalina. Ahorita ella esta dormida. Dime trajiste lo que te pedí.-

-Si. Que le paso a la casa.-

-No querrás saberlo.- dice Uriel avergonzada.

-Prefiero no saber.- dice con una gotita en la cabeza.

Fin de la segunda historia de Lenalee embarazada.

-Como mas que Allen.- dice Lenalee impresionada. –No recuerdo nada de eso.- Gabriel mira a Uriel con una vista de que Hiciste. Poco a poco Uriel comienza a salir de la habitación.

-Uriel-chan…- el llamado de Gabriel hiso que a la pobre se le hiciera un escalofrió en toda la espalda. -…Si no quieres que le diga mas vale que me mantengas feliz.-

-Esta bien…- dice con un suspiro.- …lo buscare ya regreso.- dice Uriel finalmente saliendo de la habitación.

-Que fue todo eso.- dice Lenalee.

-No nada y como iba diciendo tu actuaras embarazada inconscientemente.- esto ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien.-

-Por cierto para que fue a la orden.-

-Ohh eso bueno fui para…-

Nuevamente lo termino aquí. Cuídense nos vemos en 2 semanas no olviden darme ideas de lugares si tienen. Si no algo se me ocurrirá. Ahora debo Hacer una tarea y debo trabajar en mi nuevo fic de one piece cuidence nos vemos pronto. Lo siento pero ayer nopude actualizar porque mi computadora estaba fregada. Bueno Adios espérenme dentro de dos semanas.


	3. Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia Parte 3

Hola de nuevo como prometi dos semanas. Bien me he dado cuenta de algo. Nadie me a preguntado por que Gabriel ha envejecido? Ya que ustedes no me han preguntado he decidido preguntarles a ustedes. Por que creen que Gabriel ha envejecido? Mientras piensan les dejo el capitulo…

Capitulo 3: Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia parte 3, entrenamiento en la orden.

Vemos a Gabriel platicando con Lenalee en la habitación donde se encontraban en el capitulo anterior.

-Y bien.- pregunta Lenalee.

-Bien que?- responde Gabriel un poco distraído.

-Que fue a hacer a la orden.-

-Ohhhh. Eso. Bueno lo que paso fue que…-

Flashback

En el arca vemos a Gabriel tirado en el suelo. Poco a poco se levanta para darse cuenta que esta en el arca.

-Que demonios hago aquí.- se soba la cabeza mientras intenta recordar. Los pensamientos de El siendo golpeado por Uriel se le vienen a la mente. –Ohhh. Es cierto jejeje. Mas vale irme para regresar pronto o Uriel se enojara conmigo.-

Cambiando de escena. En la casa de los Walker. Vemos a Uriel persiguiendo a Lenalee por toda la casa.

-Lenalee-chan ven para acá.- dice Uriel siguiéndola.

-No quiero.- dice la china de una forma infantil usando Dark Boots para escapar de la rubia enfurecida que la perseguía por toda la casa.

-Por que te di adrenalina en vez del tranquilizante.- dice Uriel finalmente la alcanza, pero un estornudo causa que la suelte.- Alguien debe estar ablando de mi… me la pagaras Gabriel.-

Regresando al arca. Gabriel le corre un escalofrió en toda la espalda.

-Algo me dice que me darán una paliza al llegar a la casa.- lo dice cabizbajo.

Ya en la orden. En la enfermería. Vemos a todos los exorcistas siendo tratados por heridas que parecen algunas serias mientras que otras no tanto.

-Cross se puede saber que les hiciste.- dice Gabriel con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hijo.-

-Yo no les hice nada…- se defiende el pelirrojo sin la mas mínima herida en su cuerpo.- …fue tu cyborg el que hizo todo esto.-

-Cyborg? A que te refieres.-

-Espera tu no mandaste el cyborg.-

-Espera no me digas que…- Gabriel palidece al recordar algo.- …trajiste el cyborg G. Que demonios pasa contigo ese era un prototipo. Donde esta el cyborg.- dice Gabriel levantando a Cross del cuello en los aires.

-Lo destruimos.-

-Que! Como se atrevieron a destruirlo.-

-Era el o nosotros viejo.- aparece Kanda con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo, pero se recuperaba al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-Como te atreves a hablarle así al maestro.- Trish lo golpea al ver el irrespeto de Kanda hacia a Gabriel. Trish al parecer solo tenia una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-Es cierto míranos a todos. Casi morimos por el robot del viejo Gabriel.- aparece Lavi que apoya a Kanda. Su brazo al parecer había sido roto.

-Lavi cállate. Discúlpelos Gabriel-sama.- dice Musa protegiéndolo.

-Es que…- intenta decir Gabriel.

-Que nada, nosotros casi morimos a causa de ese cyborg suyo.- dice Kanda.

-Yo no mande ese cyborg a la orden. Es mas el cyborg se supone que debería estar en mi sótano.- dice Gabriel tan impresionado como ellos. –Díganme como fue todo el entrenamiento.-

Bueno lo que paso fue que…

Flashback

Nos encontramos en una sala muy espaciosa. Los exorcistas se mantienen a la expectativa para saber el tipo de entrenamiento que recibirán. Vemos a los generales con Cross explicándoles que los aprendices de los Marian estarían en una misión especial por unas semanas. Los diferentes grupos de exorcistas se mantienen discutiendo algo cuando… Una puerta se abra dejando ver a un robot gigante. Este tiene una K en frente de el.

-Les presento a Komurin XYZ es capas de…- decía muy emocionado el supervisor.

-Un komurin será nuestro entrenamiento. Tsk. Será mas fácil de lo que pensé.- en un instante Kanda ya había cortado en mitad al robot. –Listo. Se acabo.-

-jejeje… buen intento.-

Adentro del robot se encontraba lo que parece un robot de tamaño humano. No poseía una cara ni marcas que especificaran que fuera un humano. Sin embargo todos sentían que el los estaba viendo, estudiando, observando muy tranquilamente este comienza a moverse.

-Este es tu as bajo la manga. Tsk.- Kanda se arroja al taque justo cuando lo va a destruir…

-Espera niño impertinente.- dice Cross intentando llamar la atención de Kanda.

Kanda sigue su ataque, pero al momento del impacto el robot desaparece.

-Que demonios.-

-Bloody eye.- se oye por parte del robot detrás de El. Su rostro se abre dejando ver un liquido metálico que rodea donde debería estar su ojo. Creando un monóculo que comienza a revisar a Kanda. –Datos: Kanda Yu. Nacionalidad: Japón. Inocencia: Mugen. Edad: 21 años. Sincronización: 95%.-

Kanda activa su segundo nivel para atacar al robot con su segunda espada y ser capaz de defenderse de lo que parece un ataque… de palma abierta!

-Poder Alquimista. Nivel 5. Palma del dios relámpago.- en la palma del robot parece verse un circulo de invocación de los alquimistas. De su mano salen truenos de color azul golpeando a Kanda y estrellándolo con un muro.

-Maldición…- Kanda comienza a recuperarse por su poder. -…fue un golpe de suerte.- por alguna razón las heridas comienzan a tardar en sanar.

-No fue un golpe de suerte…- dice Cross a la vez que comienza sudar en frio. -…el apunto exactamente a tu puntos débiles.-

-Cross-sama que ocurre.- dice Musa.

-No hay de que preocuparse este robot de Komui no podrá derrotarnos fácilmente.-

-Se equivocan ese no es de Komui. Es de mi papá.- todos quedan perplejos al oír esto.- Nunca pensé que lo vería caminando usando esos poderes.-

-A que poderes se refiere.- pregunta Lavi que se mantenía en guardia en contra del robot.

-Mi papá había estado trabajando en un Cyborg que seria capas de utilizar la inocencia Bloody Nightmare. Sin embargo había fallado en encontrar la forma de hacer el cyborg moverse. Así es que unió su inocencia con titanio derretido.-

-Y como lo destruimos.- dice Kanda recuperándose un poco del golpe recibido.

-No lo ce.- dice Cross.

-Veamos si esto funciona.- Krory se arroja al ataque. Manteniendo una pelea mano a mano con el cyborg.

-Datos: Arista Krory tercero. Inocencia:…- interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro. –Bloody amor.- de su cuerpo sale nuevamente el liquido metálico cubriendo completamente su cuerpo. La fuerza y velocidad del cyborg había aumentado golpeando a Krory haciendo que este saliera volando por los aires.

-Veamos si esto funciona. Madness.- Sokaro se arroja al ataque con su inocencia.

-Datos: Winter Sokaro. Nacionalidad: desconocida. Inocencia: Madness. Antigua ocupación: criminal condenado a muerte. Nivel de sincronización: 99%. Forma de contra ataque: Bloody Shield.- todo el metal del brazo pasa de su cuerpo hacia su mano izquierda defendiéndose de esta forma del ataque de Sokaro.

-Maldición.- dice Sokaro al ver que su ataque no funciono.

-Lao jimin.- Kloud había aprovechado la apertura que el cyborg tenia en ese momento. Lao jimin crea dos esferas en sus brazos una blanca y la otra negra impactando en la espalda del cyborg.

-Datos: Nine Kloud. Inocencia: Lao Jimin. Sincronización: 97%. Nacionalidad: Estados Unidos. Antigua ocupación: domadora de animales.- el cyborg se levanta aunque con varios daños en su cuerpo.

-Bueno algo ya a sido casi destruido.- Lavi se prepara para atacar con su martillo agrandándole asta el punto de aplastar completamente al Cyborg.

-Datos: nombre desconocido. Nombre clave: Lavi. Inocencia: Martillo…- fue interrumpido por el golpe del martillo.

-Fue fácil.- dice Lavi sin darse cuenta de que esta siendo levantado en el aire junto a su enorme martillo.

-Nacionalidad: desconocida. Sincronización: 89%.- se prepara para activar un golpe con su mano derecha apuntando sus cinco dedos hacia Lavi.

-Maldición.-

-Bloody bullets.- crea unas garras en sus dedos y los arroja como proyectiles, pero en medio del impacto algo evita el impacto de estos a su vez causa el cuerpo del cyborg comenzando a fallar. Parece un canto!

-usonagi, sigue así.- dice Kanda al ver que el cyborg comienza a fallar.

-Datos: Chougi…- pero al momento en decir eso el robot es fuertemente golpeado por este siendo mandado de esta forma a ser estrellado en un muro.

-Wow eso fue demasiado.-

-Musa no dejes de cantar. Miranda protégela. El resto ataquen con todo lo que tienen.- Cross toma el mando de la operación para atacarlo. Una gran cantidad de golpes son arrojados al cyborg que apuras penas se movía a causa del canto. Después de unos minutos de ataque a discreción el cyborg había dejado de moverse.

-Creo que eso será suficiente.- todos los exorcistas caen casi muertos en el suelo.

-Poder Alquimista…- todos se asustan al oír las palabras dicha por el cyborg. -…auto recuperación.- el cuerpo del cyborg se comienza recuperar mas rápido que incluso Kanda.

-Maldición.- dicen todos al ver que casi no pueden moverse y el esta recuperado.

-Poder alquimista. Nivel 7. Implosión.- los exorcistas se impresionan al ver que nada ocurre.

-Que paso.- dice Lavi.

-Poder bajo.- el cyborg cae.

-Gracias a dios.- dicen todos cayendo nuevamente en el suelo.

-Implosión activada.- se oye por ultimo del cyborg. Se ve una gran explosión.

Flashback

-Si usted no fue quien lo trajo. Quien entonces.-

-Esperen un momento. Quien les dijo que entrenaran en ese lugar.-

Todos se miran entre si asta llegar a la conclusión de…

-Komui.-

Unos minutos después de la conversación se encuentran todos buscando al supervisor Komui, el cual por alguna razón no se encontraba en su oficina. Mientras tanto Gabriel buscaba su cyborg que nadie sabia donde estaba.

-Cross-kun sabes donde esta Cyborg G.-

-No lo se. Lo ultimo que supe de el fue ese ataque que realizo al final llamado implosión.-

-Uso implosión.-

-Si por que.-

-Donde esta ese lugar que lo realizo.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la orden vemos a Komui siendo cargado por un komurin y siendo perseguido por todos los mal heridos exorcistas.

-Complejo de hermana regresa aquí.- Kanda por las heridas era incapaz de acercarse.-

-Ni lo pienses. No era mi intención que casi los mataran.- dice el supervisor llorando al ver lo que le pasara al dejarse atrapar. –Komurin no pares por ninguna razón.- sin darse cuenta el komurin abre un agujero en la puerta con su cuerpo llegando así a la sala donde tuvieron la pelea con el cyborg.

Vemos a Gabriel revisando los escombros donde estaba el cyborg. Cross esta junto a el. Cuando se dan cuenta de la pelea que están haciendo los exorcistas encontrar del supervisor.

-Hola chicos.- dice Gabriel con una gotita en su cabeza y intentando comprender la escena del supervisor siendo golpeado.

-Que esta haciendo aquí.-

-Bueno jejeje.- un poco sonrojado, pero antes de terminar se oye la voz del cyborg detrás de el.

-Datos: Gabriel Marian. Nacionalidad: Alemania. Sincronización: 100%. Edad: desconocida. Poder alquimista. Nivel 100. Palma del dios relámpago.- levanta su mano intentando atacar a Gabriel.

-Poder alquimista nivel infernal. Palma del dios infernal.- ambos se estrellan en el aire provocando una explosión.

-Poder alquimista…-

-Me aburres. URIEL.- el cyborg se desactiva cayendo casi muerto. Todos quedan con cara de WTF?

-Que acaba de ocurrir.-

-Créanme el solo ver a mi esposa me siento raro. No se casen por favor.- esto ultimo lo dice sonriendo. –Bueno tengo que arreglarlo si ustedes fueron capaces de derrotar a este cyborg es señal que le falta mucho.-

-A que viene eso.- dicen todos al ver que los llamo inútiles.

-A que este cyborg debe ser capas de copiar la mayor parte de mis destrezas físicas y mentales. Sin embargo aun no lo logra.-

-Significa que ese robot debe ser capas de derrotarnos.-

-Así es en teoría debe ser tan fuerte como yo.- al ver que todos venían por el. –No tengo ganas de jugar.- con su mano crea hilos de sangre tomando control de todos. –Nos vemos después tengo que revisar a Lenalee. Por cierto dentro de unos 5 meses mas o menos necesitare de su ayuda en una misión especial. Adiós.- se dirige a el arca y de regreso a la casa de los Walker.

En la casa de los Walker al llegar nota que toda la casa esta casi destruida y están en oscuras. Coloca el cyborg en una habitación y comienza a buscar a todos. Finalmente los encuentra en la sala durmiendo.

-Me voy unas horas y hacen fiesta. Rayos me da sueño de verlos así.- Gabriel duerme junto a ellos.

Flashback

-Eso fue lo que paso.-

-Dígame cual es la misión especial a que se refería.-

-Eso aun no puedo decírtelo. Porque para esa misión necesitaremos que Londres sea vaciado por un mes. El vaticano ya dio la orden, para mañana estará vacía toda la ciudad.-

-Para que es eso.-

-Para que tus hijos puedan nacer sin ningún problema.- se dirige a una ventana abriéndola y dejando ver una pequeña nube que se ve a la lejanía.

-Esos son.-

-Si son akumas. Mas nos vale comenzar a movilizar a los exorcistas por la ciudad.-

-Que es lo que quieren.-

-Intentaran evitar que el treceavo oficial nazca, pero para eso estamos nosotros.-

A los pocos días la ciudad ya estaba siendo vaciada. Los exorcistas tomaron la ciudad para una batalla. Todos en la casa se mantenían vigilando. Todos los exorcistas estaban conectados usando los golems. Finalmente Lenalee se le rompió la fuente. Se escuchaba al grupo de akumas se movieron al sentir esto.

-Uriel llévate a Lenalee ahora. Chicas ayúdenla ahora.- los akumas obedecen abriendo las puertas.

-Entendido.- Uriel toma a Lenalee y se la lleva junto a los akumas a una habitación especial.

-Allen es hora. Da la orden.-

-Bien.- Allen toma el golem y lo usa para comunicarle a todos que la batalla comienza. –Todos prepárense.-

-Muy bien debemos proteger esta ciudad a como de lugar.- dice Gabriel. –Ahora vamos.- activa su inocencia. –Exorcistas ataquen.- el grito se oye por toda la ciudad. Los exorcistas se preparan para el ataque. Millones de akuma obscurecen la ciudad.

Los exorcistas deben sobrevivir todo el parto de Lenalee. Podrán lograrlo.

Continuara…

Lo siento, pero prefiero guardarlo aun mas. Y ya que han visto el capitulo les recuerdo la pregunta por que creen que Gabriel ha envejecido? También por que Gabriel se preocupa tanto por lo de los gemelos? Les dejo las preguntas y cuídense. Lo siento por subirlo un poco tarde. Pero bueno les escribo el siguiente dentro de dos semanas adiós.


	4. Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia Parte 4

Bueno, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en esto. Maldita tormenta no me dejaba conectarme. Bien las teorías que me han dado me parecieron buenas y una muy graciosa aunque posiblemente probable. Bien les dejo una pista de cómo es que Gabriel ha envejecido, el problema es mencionado en forma muy discreta en la primera temporada. En todo caso mientras piensan un poco les dejare el capitulo de la semana…

Capitulo 4: Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia parte 4, parto de Lenalee.

Las primeras imágenes son de la ciudad siendo cubierta por nubes de akumas los cuales se mantienen a la expectativa de lo que sucede en la ciudad. Otros akumas se mantienen inspeccionando la ciudad. En una colina cercana a la ciudad se ven el conde junto a Road y Tiky.

-Conde no crees que están un poco bajos de ataque. Y…- dice Tiky siendo interrumpido por Road.

-No es tan emocionante como pensamos. Creo que el número de akumas los supera.-

-Tu crees?- Tiky lo hace con un tono de sarcasmo.- son suficientes como para destruir tres caídos al mismo tiempo.-

-No hay de que preocuparse. Después de todo tienen a Gabriel.- dice el conde dándole una mirada fría a la ciudad.

-A que se refiere conde?- Tiky se preguntaba como era posible que no mencionara a Allen. –Y el chaval.-

-Allen Walker?- la mirada del conde se mantiene en la ciudad. –El es otro problema, pero no tanto como Gabriel.-

-Ese Gabriel que tanto problemas hablan, que es exactamente. Lo que he visto es que les patio el trasero a Road y a Shyriel consecutivamente.-

-Tiky cállate.- Road lo golpea en el pecho causando que las cicatrices dejadas por Allen le provoquen un gran dolor.

-Ambos cálmense. En todo caso, lo que me preguntaste Tiky-pon no tengo idea de lo que es Gabriel. Ya le he hecho esa pregunta sin ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, tu deberías ser el que mas a tenido contacto con el.-

-A que se refiere.-

-Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero tu has sido eliminado 3 veces por el.-

-Que? Como que el me elimino. Si ni siquiera lo conozco.-

-El Noé que tu representas. El siempre elimina todos los Noes con los que a peleado asta ahora. Me da mucha curiosidad el por que no mato a Road o a Shyriel.-

Cambiando de escena. Se ve una figura escondida debajo de un puente mientras unos akumas pasan debajo de él.

-Todos están listos.- usa un golem para comunicarse con los demás. Sus ojos rojos nos dicen que es Gabriel, de uno de sus ojos cae una gota de sangre. La gota le cae a un akuma debajo. Los akumas debajo voltean a ver hacia arriba. –Ataquen.- Gabriel se deja caer. –Bloody Claws.- sus manos se convierten en garras cubriendo sus brazos en sangre cristalizada. Toma a ambos akumas de las cabezas, en el aire destrulle ambos y los absorbe.

En otra parte de la ciudad. Se escuchan las explosiones, un grupo de 10 akumas de nivel 3 se distraen.

-Señorita Auditore, después de usted.-

-Muchas gracias, Ba-Kanda.-

-Arrogante.- Ambos se mueven tan rápido que los akumas son incapaces de defenderse ante el ataque, fácilmente los akumas son eliminados. Para cuando un segundo grupo de akumas aparece. Tanto Trish como Kanda han desaparecido.

Cambiando la escena hacia el Big-Ben. Vemos a Marie, Miranda y el cuerpo inmóvil de Timothy dentro del gran y famoso reloj.

-Gabriel-san, el grupo de akumas disminuyo por 12, pero el número aumento rápidamente.-

Aun cayendo del puente. Gabriel contesta el golem.

-ya veo. Estas seguro de eso.-

-Si por que.- pregunta Marie por el golem.

-Puedes revisarlo en los siguientes minutos.-

-Si… creo… por que?-

-Prefiero explicarlo luego.- mientras Gabriel cae la cámara se aleja dejando ver a millones de akumas siguiéndolo. –Bloody web.- usa su brazo tomando a un akuma con su red. El akuma al sentirlo comienza a volar hacia arriba. –Justo como lo planee.- Al estar en medio de todos.- Bloody Devastation.- de su cuerpo salen millones de tentáculos atravesando a todos los akumas en el aire. –Bloody Absortion.- absorbe a todos fácilmente. –Bloody wings.- toda la sangre la ocupa para crear unas alas. –Dime Marie cuantos acaban de ser eliminados.-

-Lo suficientes como para crear 3 akumas gigantes.-

-Ya veo. Allen, Lavi, y Krory avancen al centro de la ciudad. Timothy como estas por ahí.- Gabriel comienza a volar hacia la ciudad.

-Un poco difícil, este no es mi cuerpo pero estoy sufriendo mucho daño. Incluso para ser del nivel 3 estoy recibiendo mucho daño de estos nivel 2.- se ve a un akuma de color verde con negro siendo atacados por varios akumas.

-Sofía y Enzo destruyan a los akumas que están cerca de Timothy.-

-Como saben donde estoy.- dice gritándole por el golem.

-No te preocupes… ellos saben muchas cosas.- desde arriba se ven cadenas envueltas en remolinos destruyendo fácilmente a los akumas dejando la zona en la que Timothy se encontraba intacta.

-Timothy-kun deja ese cuerpo y busca uno nuevo. Si?- dice Sofía sin sus lentes y con una sonrisa DEMASIADO INOCENTE como para decir no. Timothy deja ese cuerpo, al instante en que lo deja este se desvanece. –Maestro, esta parte esta limpia.-

-Entendido. Marie dice que otro escuadrón de akumas ha bajado así es que manténgase a la vanguardia.-

-Entendido. Sofía fuera.-

-Así es que ha bajado otro escuadrón. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo hemos estado asiendo esto.- Enzo miraba hacia arriba con unos ojos llenos de dudas.

-Enzo, no te preocupes se que pronto terminaremos esta batalla.-

-No me refiero a la batalla que ha durado las ultimas 3 horas. Me refiero…- baja su cabeza cubriendo su mirada.- …me refiero a esta vida de exorcistas. El maestro ah estado en esta pelea por mas de ciento cincuenta años y la guerra continua… y… y…- el joven siente un abrazo por detrás.

-No te preocupes Enzo, el maestro lo tiene todo planeado. Con el treceavo oficial seremos capaces de terminar la guerra santa.-

-Entendido.- por la mejilla de Enzo se ve una lagrima.

-Por ahora hay que moverse.-

-Si.- Enzo se limpia la lagrima y muestra una cara decidida.

Cambiando de escena en una habitación un poco oscura se ven a Uriel junto a Lenalee en el momento del parto. Junto a ellos se encuentran unos akumas modificados.

-Lenalee puja de nuevo.-

-Ahhhhh.- el grito de Lenalee causaba pulsaciones en toda la habitación.

-Estos gemelos son peores que Cross.- dice Uriel con un poco de humor en el tono. –Puja de nuevo.-

-Ahhhhhhhhh.- el grito fue en aumento.

En la superficie. Se ven a tres akumas del nivel 3 caminando por la ciudad cuando escuchan un grito debajo de ellos.

-Que sucede.- pregunta uno.

-Es un grito.- dice el akuma.

-Y…-

-Los encontramos. Da la…- pero antes de terminar este fue atravesado por una espada con una cruz en la hoja de la espada.

-Exorcistas.- los dos akumas retroceden mostrando todos sus ojos y viendo hacia todas partes. Uno de ellos levanta su brazo preparado para atacar con un rayo, pero en ultimo momento algo muerde al akuma por detrás.

-No dejare que hagan esto.- Krory muerde al akuma rápidamente dejándole un agujero en el brazo del akuma. –Te deje un poco de mi sangre. A Dios akuma.- el akuma se derrite al instante causando un escalofrió en la espalda al ultimo. Cuando el akuma se prepara para arrojar un ataque al aire para dar la señal es interrumpido por un… mazo?

-No lo creo akuma-san.- aparece Lavi destrozando al akuma de un solo golpe.

-Lavi, no seas amable con los akumas.- dice Krory desactivando su inocencia.

-Lo mismo te va a ti Krory.- dice Allen. –Derretir a un akuma no es muy amable que digamos.-

-Lo sentimos. Olvidamos que estábamos con el salvador de los akumas.-

-cool it down both of you. (Es una frase en ingles que preferí dejarla en ingles ya que me parece mejor que en español. Significa que se calmen.)- aparece Gabriel desactivando sus alas. –que sucedió aquí. Debemos movernos antes que se den cuenta.-

-Entendido.- dicen los tres.

-Komui, necesito saber que casas han sido destruidas de las que les pedí que vigilaran.-

-De las 10 que nos pidió mantener vigiladas, 4 han sido destruidas desde que la pelea comenzó.- el supervisor se mantenía serio junto al grupo científico revisando varios monitores y radares. –Dígame, por que esto es tan importante.-

-Aun no puedo decirlo. Manténganlas en vigilancia hasta que esto termine.-

-Entendido.-

-Ustedes tres acompáñenme hay que servir de carnada. Cross, Tiedoll, Kloud, y Sokaro eliminen los akumas de la zona norte del big ben, si loa akumas siguen avanzando encontraran a Marie y a los demás.-

-Entendido.- se oye la voz de Cross por el golem.

-Kanda y Trish protejan la parte sur del big ben.-

-Estamos en camino.- responde Trish.

-Oiga viejo donde se supone que iremos.-

-Ves esa colina…- señala una colina en la lejanía. Lavi asiente con la cabeza. -…el conde junto a dos Noes se encuentran en esa colina. Debemos llamar la atención de ellos y obligarlos a que atraigan a todos los akumas a la ciudad.-

-Como piensa eliminar a tantos akumas.-

La mirada de Gabriel se mantiene seria al decir…- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea.-

-COMO ES ESO POSIBLE.- responden los tres a gritos.

-No tuve tiempo de pensarlo. Jejeje.- responde Gabriel con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno seria mejor irnos de aquí o comenzaran a sospechar de tantos exorcistas en este lugar.- dice Allen con cara de decepción de saber que no hay un plan B.

-No te preocupes Allen. Algo se me ocurrirá luego.- le da unas palmadas a Allen en la espalda para darle un poco de confianza.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo…- los exorcistas voltean a ver.- …exorcistas.-

-Cuanto tiempo, conde.-

-Holaaaa Allennnnnnnnnnn.- dice Road moviendo ambos brazos saludándolo desde la espalda del conde. En los pensamientos del conde y Tiky estaban: menos mal que no trajimos a Shyril. En los pensamientos de Lavi, Gabriel, y Krory: menos mal que no esta Lenalee aquí.

-Bien…- aclara su voz el conde a la vez que Tiky quita de la espalda del conde a Road.- …me preguntaba por que aun protegen la ciudad cuando ya hemos destruido una buena parte de las casas.-

-Si a casas te refieres a 4 en especificas, pues te diré que tienes muy mala puntería.- la mirada del conde se mantenía tan seria como la de Gabriel.

-De que estarán hablando.- susurra Lavi a Allen y Krory.

-No, lo se.- responden Allen y Krory.

-Tiky y Road encárguense de ellos. Yo me encargare de Walker.-

-Entendido.- ambos se preparan para pelear.

-Pelearemos aquí!- dice Lavi.

-Lavi…- Gabriel lo dice en un susurro.- …mantente firme y calmado o nos descubrirán.- regresa a su voz normal.- Krory y Lavi encárguense de Tiky. Allen ya conoces a tu oponente. Hace mucho que no peleamos… - Gabriel cubre su mirada en oscuridad. -…Road-chan.- la voz la dice con una voz mas tenebrosa y con ojos de color rojo.

-Bien hace mucho que no peleábamos Allen Walker.- el conde toma a Lero y lo convierte en su espada. Allen no se queda atrás y transforma su brazo izquierdo en la espada.

Allen se arroja con un ataque vertical, el conde se defiende colocando su espada horizontalmente. Tiky ataca a Krory con una estrella en su brazo derecho. Krory es arrojado en el aire golpeando una pared. Lavi estira el báculo del martillo para dar un golpe certero y dejando una distancia entre ellos, sin embargo Tiky no se esmera en esquivarlo y simplemente se desaparece en el suelo de rocas. Todos los exorcistas se ponen blancos del miedo, esperando que Tiky no baje tanto y descubra lo que esta abajo. Para todos fueron los minutos mas largos que habían sentido. Tanto el conde como Road se dieron cuenta de la distracción que sus oponentes mantenían mientras peleaban.

-Que sucede Walker.- pregunta el conde al ver que el mantenía la vista en el lugar donde Tiky desapareció.

-Gabriel, que esta pasando en un momento me seguías el ritmo de las ilusiones y en otro…- aparece Gabriel con tres caramelos atravesando su brazo derecho. -…te dejas golpear por tres caramelos consecutivos.-

Gabriel sigue viendo el mismo punto en el que Tiky desapareció. -Eso…- la voz la tiene entre cortada por culpa de los caramelos y los nervios. -…no es de tu incumbencia. Ahhhh.- se retira los tres caramelos con un grito de dolor y fuerza. Finalmente Tiky aparece del suelo.

-Buen intento exorcista, pero no muy bueno.- ellos después de oír esto se sintieron menos nerviosos al ver que Tiky no había visto nada. –Por cierto conde, la exorcista esta dando a luz debajo de este camino de piedra.- todos palidecen al oír esto.

-Entendido.- con su espada hace varios giros en el aire y golpea fuertemente el suelo. Todos los akumas en el aire bajan rápidamente.

-Maldición.- Gabriel mira hacia arriba.

-No te distraigas.- dice Road arrojando un ataque que manda volando a Gabriel unos metros. El cae boca arriba dejando su mirada hacia atrás.

-Jajajajaja…-

-De que se ríe.- preguntan los Noes.

-…Que les parece. Ya tengo Plan B.-

Continuara…

Listo actualice un poco difícil. Trivia de la semana cual es el plan b 0.o. bueno aquí lo dejo y con respecto a el por que Gabriel ha envejecido tengo unas cuantas teorías que me mandaron estas son:

Miranda Kliese: Algo hiso que la inocencia se corruptora en el efecto de no envejecer.

Saya-Walker y Lirio-chan: (me pareció muy graciosa) el envejeció por cuidar a los gemelos, le sacaron las canas.

Bueno me despido cuídense adiós. El siguiente capitulo lo subo la siguiente semana tengo que ponerme al dia u.u.


	5. Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia Parte 5

Lo siento por la tardanza , pero tuve mucho estrés. Bueno en el capitulo anterior nos dimos cuanta de una gran invasión de akumas a la ciudad. Bueno vamos al capitulo de esta ocasión titulado (se imaginaran el nombre)…

Capitulo 5: Proyecto Trozos de Inocencia parte 5, plan B.

Vemos a Gabriel boca arriba aun riéndose. Tiky y Road se mantienen viendo a Gabriel sin notar que Lavi se prepara con su martillo para golpearlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No creas que serás capas de golpearnos tan fácilmente parche-kun.- Tiky sin muchas molestias detiene el golpe con una mano. Road mantiene vigilando a Gabriel mientras Tiky mantiene la pelea con Lavi. Krory se une a la pelea después de a verse recuperado del golpe

-Chicos dejen de jugar.- Tanto Lavi, Krory, y Tiky? Dejan de moverse quedando en medio del aire sorprendidos al oír la orden de Gabriel que al parecer había dejado de reírse. –Ya tengo un plan B. Ustedes quédense aquí.- Lavi, Krory, y Allen asienten con la cabeza. –Trish quédate en tu posición al sur del Big Ben.-

-Pero…- dice Trish.

-Hazlo o estaremos extintos antes de tiempo.-

-Entendido.-

-Kanda, muévete a la posición de Lenalee.-

-Pensé que no debíamos acercarnos a esa zona.-

-Solo hazlo.-

-Entendido.- Kanda activa su segunda espada permitiéndole aumentar la velocidad.

-Marie, Miranda, y Timothy salgan lo mas pronto que puedan del Big Ben y mantengan posiciones junto a Trish.-

-Entendido.- los tres comienzan a moverse del Big Ben para unir fuerzas junto a Trish.

-Sokaro y Tiedoll mantengan posiciones. Cross y Kloud retrocedan y apoyen a los demás exorcistas al sur del big ben.-

-Entendido.- Tiedoll mantenía a dos gigantes de inocencias destruyendo todo a su paso. Sokaro son su espada seguía triturando a los akumas, probablemente no escucho la orden de Gabriel.

-Bien todos muévanse. Trish voy para halla.-

-Oiga viejo cual es el plan B.-

-El plan B… es el plan Big Ben.-

-Pero que tiene que ver el reloj con esto.- dice Lavi.

-ya lo veras.- lo dice con una sonrisa de confianza. –Beast Mode. Level 3.- su cuerpo comienza a sangrar el doble de lo normal. Su cuerpo se llena totalmente de sangre, poco a poco se puede ver que comienza a tomar la forma de un lobo, pero un lobo en sus 4 patas. El tamaño había aumentado asta el doble o probablemente el triple de un humano. Los akumas se paralizan al verlo y sentir el poder que provenía de el.

-Gabriel-san…- dice Allen aun impresionado por lo que sus ojos ven.

-No se lo que estés planeando Gabriel, pero no lo lograras.- el conde comienza a moverse hacia el reloj. –Si ese reloj no existe tu plan no funcionara.-

-Piensa destruir el reloj…- el lobo hablo? -…Allen súbete a mi espalda apresúrate.- Allen con una cara azul del miedo se sube. –Agárrate.-

-De q…- pero antes que terminara la velocidad de Gabriel hizo que se mantuviera cercano al cuerpo de Gabriel. Algunos akumas se les acercan aun con miedo al ver el lobo.

-Allen, encárgate de los akumas yo me encargo de alcanzar al conde.-

-Entiendo.- Allen toma su espada y se prepara para atacar. La coloca hacia adelante preparándose para atacar. Un grupo de akumas de nivel 3 se acercan preparándose a atacar aun con miedo por el poder que sobresalía de Gabriel. –Death ball.- Allen arroja un ataque frontal atravesando a un akuma del cual se convierte en una brillosa esfera haciendo que algunos akumas a su alrededor explotaran junto a el.

-Bien hecho sigue así Allen.-

-Akumas encárguense de ellos.- el conde se sigue moviendo hacia el reloj, a su vez crea una gran esfera de color purpura con su mano izquierda. Esta al llegar a un tamaño, el conde la arroja en el aire y golpeándola con su espada crea millones de otras esferas mas pequeñas.

-Allen sostente.- Gabriel aumenta la velocidad esquivando con dificultad todas las esferas. Al verse acorralado Gabriel decide tomar otra salida. Gabriel aumenta su velocidad esta vez corriendo atreves de las paredes de los edificios. El conde nota esto y retrocede para encargarse del problema el mismo.

Gabriel comienza a saltar de pared en pared evitando así los ataques de la espada del conde. Allen usa su espada tratando de mantener el ritmo de Gabriel y el conde. A cada impacto de las espadas causan una gran reacción que pareciera crear chispas en cada ataque. La velocidad de Gabriel y el conde aumenta haciendo que los akumas que intentaban seguir el ritmo se quedaran atrás.

``Allen…" Allen se tambalea un poco causando que Gabriel perdiera por un momento el equilibrio.

-¿Allen que sucede?- Gabriel se da cuenta que los ojos de Allen se mantienen en blanco como si estuviera en un tipo de trance.

``Allen, usa esta una nueva técnica. Su nombre es… Harlequin… te dará un nuevo nivel de pelea, pero ten cuidado será muy difícil dominarlo. Suerte…"

-Allen despierta!- Gabriel seguía esquivando los ataques. Allen parecía haber despertado.

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo! Escúchame mas te vale seguir atacando o resultaremos derrotados antes de terminar el plan.-

-Entendido.- Allen coloca su espada enfrente de el.

-¿Qué estas aciendo? Atácalo.-

-Eso es lo que are.- la mascara de Crown Clown se había movido hacia el rostro de Allen. –Harlequin…- la espada suelta una gran cantidad de energía creando lo que parece una esfera de energía a su alrededor. El conde arroja una esfera de igual tamaño sin golpearla con su espada, la esfera desaparece antes de impactar en el campo de energía.- Gabriel-san apresúrese no podre contenerla tanto tiempo.-

-Entendido.- Gabriel aumenta su velocidad. El conde se queda atrás aun sorprendido por el poder que acaba de ver.

En la parte sur del Big Ben. Vemos al grupo de exorcistas aun sosteniendo la línea defensiva. Miranda se mantiene junto a Marie y Timothy en su barrera de Time Out. Cross esta junto a Kloud mientras ordena a Lau Jimin a encargarse de unos akumas cerca de Miranda.

-Esto se convirtió de una batalla a una guerra.- Cross usa Judgment destruyendo a tres akumas con un solo disparo.

-Cállate y sigue disparando.- Kloud le responde azotando su látigo, aciendo que Lau Jimin aparezca detrás de ella manteniendo a dos akumas, uno en cada mano.

-Por que debería, tu no eres nada mío. Podría dejar de pelear y a nadie le importaría.- la mirada de Kloud se mantiene asustada. –Que sucede.-

-Detrás de ti.- Cross se voltea para encontrarse con un lobo gigantesco.

-Hola, papa. ¿Por que tardaste?- la mirada de Cross se mantiene tan normal como siempre.

-PAPA?- dicen todos los presentes.

-Que sucede parecieran nunca haberme visto.- a todos les viene el pensamiento: El lobo hablo! –Déjense de tonterías y prepárense. Allen deja un poco de espacio para que Trish pueda subir. Allen.- Allen cae del lomo de Gabriel.

-Que te pasa aprendiz idiota.- Cross le toca la frente.- Esta ardiendo.-

-esta enfermo?- pregunta Kloud.

-Posiblemente enfermó del hecho de pensar que será padre de dos mocosos.- dice Cross.

``Gabriel, golpéalo por mi por favor´´ la voz de Uriel le llega a Gabriel.

-Es por parte de tu madre.-

-Que?- golpe detrás del cuello. –Por que hiciste eso, lo dije en forma de broma.-

-Sabes lo que piensa tu madre de ese tipo de bromas. Trish prepárate, eres la pieza clave del plan.-

-¿Por que yo maestro?- dice la rubia ya al reconocer la voz de su maestro.

-Se me ocurrió al ver el Big ben.-

-Y…- dicen todos.

-El poder de la inocencia de Trish se basa en el sonido. Lastimosamente no es capas de crear un sonido tan fuerte, pero adivinen que si.- la mirada del lobo se dirige al Big Ben. –Crearemos una campanada masiva. Trish sube a mi espalda. No podre mantener tanto tiempo esta transformación.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien vámonos.-

-Gabriel-san, espere…- Allen se levanta un poco.- …déjeme ir con ustedes…- se cae, su mirada representa una debilidad física y mental, sin embargo se pone de pie.

-Allen, estas muy débil no podrás sostenerte en mi espalda.-

-El conde se acerca. Puedo sentirlo así es que seria lo mejor acompañarlos. Harlequin puede mantenerlo alejado un poco mas.-

-El ataque que hiciste halla atrás o me equivoco.-

-Así es…- se tambalea mientras se acerca a Gabriel.

-Al parecer usas mucha energía al usar esa técnica o me equivoco.-

-No…- finalmente llega donde se encuentra Trish y Gabriel. -…no se equivoca, pero…-

-PERO nada. Allen quédate junto a Miranda. Cúbrete con el poder de su inocencia. Por ahora no puedo usarte en la batalla. Cross protégelos a todos.-

-Entendido.-

-Kloud-san, acompáñame. Después que mi transformación termine no podre usar mi inocencia.-

-Entendido.- Kloud se sube a la espalda de Lau Jimin.

-Bien vámonos.- los 3 exorcistas se mueven en dirección al Big ben.

En otra parte vemos a un grupo de akumas atacando la calle donde se encontraba Lenalee dando a luz. Krory y Lavi no tienen tiempo de pelear con los akumas, ya que tanto Road como Tiky no les daban tiempo de reponerse a los ataques.

-Lavi, que aremos. A este ritmo los akumas atravesaran lo que protege a Lenalee.-

-No lo se. El problema principal no son los akumas, son los Noes. Ellos no nos dan tiempo de atacar los akumas.-

-Vamos, parche-kun no creo que puedas mantener esta pelea un poco mas o si.- Tiky se mantenía en el aire mientras provocaba a Lavi.

-No te confíes tanto solo porque ellos son débiles…- la voz era desafiante.

-Hola Yu…- ``mirada asesina de Kanda seguida por una ilustración del dibujo de un demonio detrás de el.´´ Lavi se mueve detrás de Krory.

-Deja a Parche-kun en paz y veamos que tan fuerte eres.- Tiky se prepara a atacar a Kanda.

-Krory es nuestra oportunidad, defendamos todo lo que podamos donde se encuentra Lenalee.-

-No creas que los dejare pasar. Al menos uno de ustedes tiene que pelear conmigo.- Road aparece enfrente de ellos preparada a atacar con sus caramelos.

-Krory, destruye los akumas. Yo me encargare de Road.- Krory se adelante tomando la sangre de un akuma que se encontraba cerca de el. Después fue en busca de los demás akumas mas cercanos en un momento había acabado con 4 akumas.

-Bien, Bookman jr. Crees que puedas mantener una pelea conmigo. Ya hemos visto lo que paso la ultima vez.-

-No creas que podrás atraparme de nuevo.-

-En serio?- lo dice en un tono sarcástico causando que Lavi se enfurezca.

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a Gabriel acercándose al Big Ben.

-Trish necesito que prepares tu ataque de Big Ben.-

-Entendido.-

-No creas que te dejaremos pasar.- una gran cantidad de akumas se preparan para atacar.

-Kloud-san ahora!- Kloud toma a Gabriel lobo de la espalda y lo arroja sobre el grupo de akumas. –Trish prepárate…-

-Que?- toma a la chica del traje y la arroja con toda su fuerza hacia el Big Ben.- Me la pagara maestro…- algo en el cuerpo de Gabriel hace que se sienta nervioso, siente una presencia muy oscura.

-Kloud-san, asegúrate que Trish sea capaz de llegar al Big Ben sin ningún problema.-

-Pero pensé que usted…-

-Kloud-san! Es una orden.-

-Entendido.- Kloud no hace nada mas que dejar a Gabriel a la merced del grupo de akumas que al parecer habían dejado de atacar.

-Ya se fue, supongo que puedes salir.- Una ser surge entre el grupo de akumas.

-Estas seguro que podrás conmigo, anciano.- El sujeto se cubría con un abrigo y su rostro no se veía por las oscuridad de su gorro.

-No te enseñaron tus padres el respetar a los mayores.- su cuerpo se des transforma del lobo.

-Si hablas de los que me dieron la vida, pues no. Ellos fueron unos buenos para nada.-

-Veo que a vida no te a enseñado nada. No te preocupes, te lo enseñare todo en poco tiempo.- toca el suelo y usando alquimia crea una lanza.

-Interesante, déjame intentar.- de la nada se coloca en rodillas y crea, al parecer usando alquimia, una lanza.

-Eres un alquimista, bien, no me contendré.- se arroja al ataque.

En otra parte, vemos a Cross en medio de un tornado creado de akumas.

-maldición, soy el único atacando aquí o que.-

-Cállese maestro idiota.- Allen se había recuperado un poco, y se mantenía destruyendo akumas con su brazo izquierdo.

-Miranda, disminuye tu Time Out. Si no lo haces no tendremos espacio de atacar.-

-Timothy cuidado.- el escudo había dejado descubierto el cuerpo de Timothy.

-Maldición.- dice Timothy en un cuerpo de akuma. Marie usa sus cuerdas para acercar el cuerpo de Timothy dentro del Time Out de Miranda.

-Esto no se ve bi…- se escucha por toda la ciudad un ruido estruendoso. –Que demonios fue eso.-

En otra parte de la ciudad, donde se encuentra los exorcistas con los Noes.

-Que fue eso.- dice Kanda. Tiky no se mueve, ni tampoco Road. Algo en el ruido causaba que todos se conmocionaran.

Regresando donde los akumas y los exorcistas. Los akumas se dejan de mover en su momento comienzan a explotar.

-Funciono.- los ruidos comenzaron hacerse mas claro hasta convertirse en campanadas.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encuentra Gabriel junto a un nuevo enemigo.

-Bien,…- vemos a Gabriel agitado y con varias heridas. – Te he subestimado, quien te enseño a pelear. También veo que no eres un akuma, de ser así hubieras explotado. Dime quien o que eres?-

-Soy un humano como tu, y nunca pensé que seria capas de pelear uno a uno contra ti. Aunque supongo que debe ser a causa de que estas débil por perder tu inocencia temporalmente. Y en tercera tu eres el que me enseño a pelear.-

-Yo, no lo creo de ser así tu serias…- la cara de Gabriel palidece. –No, no puede ser… no puedes ser El. El esta muerto.-

-Solo por que lo creas no significa que no sea real.- se quita el gorro. –A pasado mucho tiempo eh…-

La pantalla se va en negro. Con las palabras continuara…

-…papá…-

A puesto que nadie se esperaba esto como un final de la serie eh. Este es el final de Proyecto Trozos de Inocencias. La siguiente serie de capítulos de la serie continuara después, de nuevo lo siento por a verme tardado en subir el capitulo, pero fue por culpa de todo el estrés de la escuela y la vida que me paso durante el ultimo mes con dos semanas. Comenzando con ir a cuidar la casa de mi tío, me fundí mi televisor a base juegos (yay), me compraron dos televisores de pantalla plana, tuve que encargarme de hacer un proyecto para la escuela, hacer un examen para la universidad, encargarme de no hacer un examen de natación y por ultimo me entro hueva y no ce me ocurría que hacer. Bueno adiós nos vemos pronto espero yo. Ahora la pregunta de la ocasión es: ¿Quién es el hijo de Gabriel, es hermano biológico de Cross o de padre? Dejen su respuesta en un review cuídense.


	6. La ciudad escondida en el lago Parte 1

Fin del Flashback. (El flashback más grande que he hecho.)

-Bien, podría seguir comandante Marian.- Revelier sonaba más engreído y provocador de lo normal. Todos se mantenían serios, intentando controlar la sorpresa que acaban (y algunos de ustedes) de escuchar.

-El resto de la historia he preferido omitir.- Gabriel se mantenía serio.

-Bien pasemos a la escena del embarazo.-

-Yo me encargare de eso…- Uriel levanta su mano. -…Lenalee, se encontraba bien. Después del plan de Gabriel, los akumas fueron destruidos…-

-¿Que hubiera sucedido si los akumas hubieran sido capaz de encontrar su escondite?-

-Aun si hubieran sido capaces. Tenía a 6 akumas modificados conmigo, junto a Musa como defensa.-

-Entendido. Por favor continúe.-

-Bien, lo que paso fue que…-

Flashback.

-Bien, Komui como siguen las casas.- Gabriel junto Allen bajan unas escaleras. Gabriel parecía a verse recuperado un poco sin embargo aun parecía débil. Allen se veía un mal, sin embargo se mantenía en pie.

-Solo fueron 6 casas destruidas.-

-Bien. Quiero el reporte en mi habitación lo mas pronto posible.-

-Entendido. Comandante Marian…-

-Si?-

-Como esta Lenalee, ya dio a luz.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un lloriqueo normal de El.

-Lo siento pierdo señal.- corta la comunicación. –Bien. Hola Uriel y Lenalee…- ``Grito de dolor de Lenalee ´´ tanto Allen como Gabriel rápidamente dan media vuelta.- Veo que están ocupadas nos vemos después.-

-Deténganse ahí!- tanto Uriel como Lenalee lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. ``un escalofrió en la espalda tanto de Allen como de Gabriel´´.

-Allen recuerdas cuando te dije que te fuera mejor que a mi.-

-Si.-

-Creo que saliste tan mal como yo.-

-Ya me di cuenta.-

-Clown belt! Bloody Web!- dijo Lenalee y Uriel respectivamente.- Todas se pueden ir un momento.- los akumas y Musa asienten y salen de la habitación.

Lenalee espera a que salgan de la habitación cuando…-Allen! Es tu culpa que este de esta forma.- tanto Uriel como Gabriel dan tres pasos atrás.

-Pero Lenalee…-

-Pero nada. Si no me hubieras embarazado no estaría en esta cama teniendo a esos gemelos que nunca salen.- todo lo decía a gritos.

-Pero Lenalee, después de tanto hacerlo como crees que no pasaría.- sonrojo en el alvino y en Lenalee. Lenalee se retuerce en dolor una vez mas.

-Es ahora Lenalee puja.- Uriel regresa donde se encontraba antes. Grito de Lenalee hace que algo salga…( ya se lo imaginan). –Lenalee es una niña.- la niña comienza a llorar. –Gabriel tómala, creo que ya viene el segundo.- Gabriel parecía distraído. Tenia su mirada en un reloj en la pared.

-A las 22 horas una niña nace…- lo hace casi en un susurro.

-Gabriel!-

-Que.-

-La bebe. Ya viene el segundo.-

-Entendido.- el segundo grito sale. –Es un niño.- Gabriel no había visto aun el bebe sin embargo no parecía sorprendido al ver los gemelos finalmente nacidos.

-Es un niño. Gabriel como lo supiste.-

-Solo fue una corazonada.- Gabriel le entrega a la niña a Allen, sale de la habitación, y cierra la puerta.

-Como les llamaran.- pregunta Uriel a la nueva pareja de padres.

-Me gusta Li-Mei para la niña.- Lenalee cae desmayada después de tantas horas de embarazo.

-Bueno Allen te toca decidir el nombre del pequeño Walker.-

-Me gusta Alexander.-

Fin del Flashback.

-Así es que así decidieron los nombres de los gemelos Walker.- Revelier dirige su mirada a los gemelos. –Creo que con esto terminamos.- Revelier se levanta y se prepara para salir cuando…

-Alto, Revelier…- Gabriel había hablado. -…hay otra razón por la cual decidí que nos reuniéramos aquí. Link trae el paquete que te pedí.- Link mueve unas cortinas del salón y se ven una gran cantidad de cajas.

-Que es eso.- pregunta Revelier.

-Son los reportes de todas las misiones que fueron cumplidas durante los últimos 6 años.-

-Que ha sucedido, se supone que todos los reportes me son entregados a mi.- Revelier le hace una mirada a Link.

-Señor, yo no lo sabia…-

-Es cierto, todo esto fue planeado por mi.- la mirada de Gabriel había cambiado a la de alguien que parecía tener acorralado a alguien. –Siéntate, será un largo dia…-

De momento alguien cae del cielo de la habitación. –Auch…- parecía la voz de una niña.

-Rosemarie!- dijeron al unisonó Cross, Kloud, Uriel, Gabriel, Allen, Lenalee, y Komui.

-Rosemarie?- Pensaban algunos.

-Komui, se puede saber que esta haciendo ella aquí.- dijo Cross regañando a Komui.

-Demonios Komui, te pedí personalmente que cuidaras de ella y que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia.-

-Se supone que Joey se encargaría de ella.-

-Joey se alejo de mi porque le dije donde estaba Bookman jr.- Todos le echan una mirada a Lavi el cual se esconde detrás de Musa, pero todos regresan a ver a la niña la cual por alguna razón… ES IDENTICA A CROSS!.

-Quien es la niña.- pregunta Revelier.

-Kloud-san, puedes tomar a la niña y llevar…- Gabriel usa una burbuja de aire hacia el lugar donde había caído la pequeña Rosemarie, pero algo mas cae del mismo lugar y es…-… a Joey a mi habitación.-

-Lo siento, Komui-san.-

-No te preocupes Joey-chan, solo ve a la habitación del comandante Marian.- detrás de la sonrisa que mostraba Komui se escondía una cara enfurecida.

-Espera Mamá…- todos en la sala pensaron ``Mamá, Kloud!´´-… Quiero saber que dirá el abuelo Gabriel.-

-Comandante Marian, quien demonios es la niña, y por que lo llama abuelo Gabriel.- Revelier había perdido los estribos.

-Bien ya que lo quieren saber todos… es la hija de Cross.-

-Que.- todos en la sala, a excepción de los que la habían llamado por su nombre al verla, se impresionaron al oírlo. –Pero eso significa que…-

-Si, Kloud y Cross tuvieron una hija hace 5 años. Alexander, Li-Mei,…-

-Si.- responden los dos al unisonó.

-Vayan a jugar con Rosemarie a mi habitación y tengan cuidado con mis armas y libros.-

-Entendido.- los pequeños se alejaron rápidamente junto a Kloud y Joey. –Gracias, abuelo Gabriel.-

-Por que todos me llaman abuelo. Me hace sentir mas viejo, pero bien Revelier. Toma asiento… aun tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

Capitulo 6: La ciudad escondida en el lago. Primera parte.

Hace 6 años.

-Gabriel-san, cuanto falta.- Allen dice cargando a un pequeño entre unas sabanas blancas. Allen parecía estar más cansado de lo común.

-Allen, eso me lo llevas preguntando por las últimas 2 horas. Ya te dije que faltan 2 millas para llegar al pueblo.- responde Gabriel mostrando una cara igual de cansancio.

-Por que tenemos que caminar? Por que no pedimos un carruaje o algo a la orden para movernos mas rápidos?- dice Cross que al parecer estaba igualmente cansado.

El territorio era un pasadizo entre las montañas. Aun cuando estaban en una misión, no estaban usando su uniforme. Gabriel usaba un traje parecido al de comandante, pero sin las insignias de la orden en el. Cross usaba uno de los muchos trajes que tanto lo destaca entre todos. Allen al parecer llevaba un traje de general de la orden. (Todos los trajes no tienen la insignia de la orden oscura.) Todos llevaban un poco de equipaje.

Mientras caminaban, en la montaña se escuchaba como si algo se estuviera moviendo.

El ojo de Allen se activa.- Gabriel-san, akumas.- Allen activa su inocencia colocando al bebe en su mano derecha.

-Allen, revisa los alrededores. Detecta cuantos hay.- El ojo de Allen se extiende mostrando todos los akumas en un radio de cien metros.

-Hay 5. 2 en la montaña.- Los akumas mencionados aparecen, siendo recibidos por la Judgment de Cross que destrulle al grupo fácilmente. -…hay dos mas… debajo de nosotros?- Gabriel transforma su brazo en una garra y la inserta en el suelo, ambos akumas desaparecen del rango del ojo de Allen. El ojo de Allen muestra que ambos explotaron y sus almas han sido liberadas.

-Donde esta el ultimo?- akuma nivel 4 aparece detrás de Gabriel.

-Mala suerte exor…- Allen con su mano izquierda destruye al akuma.

-Preferí actuar antes de decirles donde estaba.- Gabriel patea al akuma para que se aleje a la hora de la explosión y así no afectar al bebe.

-Bien hecho, eres muy bueno en aprendiendo cosas.- Gabriel cambia su brazo a la normalidad. –Debemos apresurar…- un ruido en la cima de la montaña lo interrumpe. -…nos.-

-No me digas que…- rocas comienzan a caer. –CORRAN.- Allen activa sus Dark Boots. Gabriel saca sangre la cual rodea sus piernas. Cross llama a Grave of María, pero no la libera si no más bien la usa como medio de transporte.

Todos se mueven a una gran velocidad, aunque la avalancha los hace apresurarse aun más.

-Allen, mas te vale cuidar del niño o si no Lenalee y Komui te mataran.-

-Gabriel-san eso no ayuda.- en ese momento el pequeño cae de sus sabanas y cae en un acantilado.

-Maldición. Allen atrápalo.-

-Si, en eso estoy.- Allen había usado sus Dark Boots para cortar la distancia. Finalmente lo alcanza, sin embargo las rocas también.

-Cross destrúyelas.- Ambos cambian de curso para acercarse a Allen.

-Estúpido aprendiz, espera a que se lo diga a Lenalee. No te volverá a dejar solo con el.-

-Cross-kun, este no es el mejor tiempo para chantajear a Allen, espera a que salgamos de este problema primero.-

-Oigan necesito ayuda aquí. Dejen de hablar de eso.- Allen se mantenía esquivando las rocas sin mucho movimiento para no lastimar al bebe.

-Bien Allen, protégete con Crown Clown. Esto será peligroso. On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- Gabriel cubre a todos con un campo de energía. Poco a poco siguen bajando la montaña siendo arrastrados hasta la falda de la montaña. –Bien… hablen los que sigan vivos.- gemido de Cross… gemido de Allen… Risa de Alexander? –Bien, ya que estamos todos bien. Debemos seguir.-

-Cuanto falta.-

-Ya estamos ahí.- El pueblo era muy antiguo, sin embargo parecía aun tener vida por las personas en todas partes.

Al entrar al pueblo todos los miraban con mucha curiosidad y temor a la vez. Mientras iban caminando las ventanas del segundo piso de los edificios se cerraban. Todos en el pueblo se acercaban a ellos, Cross al notarlo preparo su Judgment y miro a Allen por algún tipo de señal de hostilidad. Allen negó con la cabeza. Finalmente un señor les habla.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí.- pregunta un señor desde una fuente.

-Nos dijeron que habían unas desapariciones sin explicación aparente en este pueblo. Queríamos ver que sucedía aquí?-

-Son turistas o curiosos?-

-Ninguno. Un pueblo vecino levanto una queja en contra de ustedes por la causa de que muchos del pueblo habían emigrado hacia ese lugar causando que los recursos se disminuyeran. También han habido ataques en los alrededores de este pueblo.-

-Nadie les a preguntado!- las personas del pueblo arrojan piedras a ellos. Los exorcistas se defienden evitando las piedras. –Hemos estado pidiendo ayuda al vaticano por las desapariciones hace mucho tiempo. Nunca vinieron.-

-Solo, porque estamos tarde no significa que no podamos hacer algo. My nombre es Gabriel, comandante general de la orden oscura.- Las personas se detienen. –No me extrañaba que el reporte de este pueblo nunca me fuera entregado, un pueblo tan violento no merece nuestra atención.-

-Como puede ser eso posible, tu eres el mas joven del grupo.- dice el mismo señor de la fuente.-

-Es cierto. Yo soy Allen Walker general de la orden oscura.-

-Yo Cross Marian 5º comandante al mando de la orden oscura.-

-Necesitamos una casa donde quedarnos,…- de su equipaje saca la insignia de la orden. -…también necesitamos que alguien nos muestre el lugar donde desaparecen las personas.-

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- una niña entra las persona aparece.

-Quien es la pequeña.-

-No lo sabemos ella apareció cuando las primeras desapariciones ocurrieron. Ella vio lo que les paso a las primeras personas. Algunos creyeron lo que ella dijo y fueron a ver, sin embargo no han regresado.-

-Entiendo. Allen, algún problema con la pequeña.- Allen discretamente coloca su ojo sobre la niña sin embargo este no mostraba nada.- Esta limpia, Gabriel-san.-

-Bien, donde podemos dejar nuestro equipaje mientras vamos a investigar.-

-Por aquí por favor.- El hombre los lleva a un edificio donde los atiende una mujer de cabello rojo largo con ropa de granjera humilde. Su alrededor edad eran unos 29 años aproximadamente. –Miriam, podrías darles una habitación a ellos.-

-si claro.- la sonrisa de la mujer hace que Cross se interese en ella.

-Cross-kun, ni se te ocurra. Al menos no por ahora.-

-Y quien es este pequeño con cara tan linda y seria.- Se refería a Gabriel.

-No soy pequeño, y no me trates de esa manera.-

-Vamos, solo quiero jugar contigo.-

-No. Y a mi me gustan rubias, no pelirrojas.-

-Huy que malhumorado el joven este. Bueno les daré la habitación 3b. Esta subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha.-

-Entiendo gracias. Vámonos, tenemos que dejar esto y asegurarnos de resolver el problema.- Los exorcistas se mueven dejando a las personas detrás.

-Crees en lo que dicen?-

-No, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además en su equipaje parecen tener varias cosas de valor. Si desaparecen es nuestro.-

La habitación no era algo de que presumir, pero seria suficiente como para poder mantener sus pertenencias dentro. Allen deja al pequeño Alexander en la cama mientras se encargaba de su equipaje.

-Bien, en 5 minutos saldremos. Prepárense.-

La niña los esperaba fuera del edificio. Finalmente los exorcistas junto al bebe salen.

-Bien niña, muéstranos el camino al lago.-

-Si, es por aquí señor Marian.- Gabriel mantiene una mirada fría hacia la niña.

-Deje de verme así? Me asusta.-

-Bien.- la sigue mirando fría. La levanta con su mano izquierda tomándola del cuello. -¿Dame su nombre, su apariencia, que te dijo, y que te daría a cambio?- los del pueblo la escuchan llorar y todos van en su auxilio.

-Gabriel-san, déjela.-

-Que sucede aquí.- pregunta una persona del pueblo. –Que le esta haciendo a la niña.-

-Todos cállense. Esta niña supo mi apellido. Y en ningún momento lo mencione.- Todos se mantienen cayados después de ver que la explicación concordaba. –Volveré a repetirlo. Quien te mando detrás de mi?-

-No me dijo su nombre, pero me dio esto…- era un medallón dorado con una roca de color negro.- …dijo que seria suficiente para que usted lo reconociera.-

-Imposible.- Gabriel toma el medallón y lo mantiene en su mano. –Vámonos.- la cara de Gabriel cambio a ser mas seria.

-Pero no sabemos donde esta el lago.-

-No es necesario.- Mantiene el medallón en su mano, de la nada este comienza a flotar. La roca negra arroja una gran luz mostrando una línea. –Es una gema negra de información. Transfieren información de una persona a otra, pero para esto ambos necesitan ser alquimistas.-

-Y bien donde vamos.-

-Al lago. Por el primer trozo de inocencia.-

Continuara…

Lo siento por la tardansa del capitulo, pero había estado un poco ocupado. Ademas quería arreglar mis pensamientos con respecto al fic así saber que are con el fic ya que estaba pensando en incluso como terminarlo. Bien como medio de disculpa les dare de donde saque la inocencia de Gabriel…

http:/ /wa tc h?v=9uiS7inWxgQ

http:/ww .c om/watch?v=Us UqQGUZ6AY&NR=1


End file.
